


The (Entire) Plan

by GachMoBrea



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: "Screwdriver", (And how spies function), Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Jack's Mumblings, Mac is a reckless driver., Missing Scene(s), Requested Continuation, S01E12, Sodium pentothal, Super Thornton, The writer pretends to understand how drugs work.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: "Well...If he's following the plan..."Missing Scenes before the "Truth Serum" part in the episode and afterwards...----{A follow-up/Re-Do/Addition to another story with the name "The Plan".}-------{The entire scene from that short story will be in here.}----... "  I wouldn't be opposed to reading a follow up fic of after the rescue if ya wanted to write it... wink wink. " ... [SabbyStarlight]" This was great. I so want to see everything prior to the start of the episode and this little snippet filled part of the void. Begging you to fill in the rest. Pretty please. *sending virtual cookies... and pie* " -[Gib]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SabbyStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyStarlight/gifts).



> Also dedicated to "Gib". (Thanks for the virtual food!)

Jack gets off the plane in front of Mac, watching the workers from behind his aviator sunglasses. They were in a very dangerous part of the world and he wasn't about to let his guard down for a second. He slings his backpack higher on his shoulder as he reaches the bottom and looks back to the blonde.

"Remind me again why we're here?"

Mac shakes his head at the other man, walking around him to head to their awaiting car. He tries for the driver's side, but Jack slides in front of him so he goes around for the passenger's.

As Jack drives off, he smiles, "Nothing like a mission to end terrorism to get the blood going, eh Mac?"

"We can't end terrorism in one mission, Jack," Mac corrects lightly. "But we can slow it down by taking our target out of the picture."

"Right, the whole 'no head scatters the body' idea," the brunette nods. "Where's our contact again?"

"Weren't you paying attention to the debrief at all?" the blonde turns to the older agent. "I'm your partner, not your notebook."

"I'm just trying to fill the void," Jack shrugs. "Sorry. Don't let the jet lag make you crabby, Mac. I know where to go."

"I'm not crabby."

"You sound a little bit crabby."

"Well, maybe I'd be a little less 'crabby' if you'd take this a little more seriously."

"What?" Jack frowns. "My healthy amount of sarcasm and cheerful banter never bothered you before."

Mac sighs, wishing he could take the headache medicine in his backpack but knowing he couldn't without something to chase it down with.

"Sorry, Jack. I guess I'm a little uptight because of the guy we're after."

"You mean," Jack lowers his voice to something menacing to say, "The Butcher."

"The name does make a man weary to meet him."

"It's all talk. Terrorists sit around for hours, thinking about their nickname more than terrorizing."

\- -

In the marketplace, the two agents meet up with a scared young man who jumps at every loud noise while refusing to step out of the safety of the shadows.

"Hey, cloak and dagger," Jack steps closer to the man and he in turn takes a step away. "Are you going to tell us where the bad guys are hiding or not?"

Mac steps closer as well, putting a hand in front of his more intimidating partner. He smiles at the frightened man, "We can't give you your reward without the location."

The man shakes his head, looks around, then shakes it again, then stammers, "Y-You'll get him, right? You-You won't fail th-then run off?"

"We don't run," Jack assures him.

The man nods several times before reaching into his hat to pull out a piece of crumpled paper.

"This i-is his last known location," he swallows nervously, his hand shaking as he holds the paper towards the agents.

Mac takes the paper with a grateful smile and looks it over. He quickly checks it with a GPS and confirms that it's a real address. With another smile to the man, the blonde agents hands over an envelope of money.

"Thank you," the man grabs the envelope and runs, doesn't even bother to look inside.

"How much did we give him?" Jack asks his partner as they walk away from the spot.

"A few hundred," his partner answers, making a route from their current location to the on the paper. "Looks like we're about two hours from this address. You ready for a little off-roading?"

Jack grins, "After getting you for a partner, the normal roads just seem boring."

\- -

The location brings them to a camp of terrorists, but the man they're looking for, the leader, isn't there.

Upset, Jack takes it upon himself to have Mac destroy the group's entire stash of weapons with a well-placed explosive. The two agents drive out of there at top speeds as the background turns to dust.

-

At a shack near to civilization, Jack calls Thornton at headquarters with the satellite phone.

"He wasn't there, Patty," the brunette says. "We got anything on this guy we can use to track him? Other than another 'inside man' of course."

"It's actually good that you called, Jack," his boss states. "We got new intel that says your target doesn't stay in one place for too long. In fact, he mostly hides away in a secure bunker, only coming out to personally interrogate prisoners."

"Heavy is the head that don't trust minions to beat answers out of people properly," Jack jokes, then sobers, "Any idea if he's still in-country?"

"No known affiliates to the group have purchased a means to leave."

"Alrighty then..." Jack sighs, coming up with a plan. "How long we got here?"

"You have about two days, then you have to leave."

"I hate time limits...Okay...Talk to you when we're on our way back."

"Be safe. Both of you."

"Always."

Jack hangs up and looks over to Mac who was making them something to eat. He closes the sat phone and pats it against his chest as he walks over to his partner.

"What did Thornton have to say?" the blonde asks, eyes on his task.

"Good news and bad..." Jack bites back the groan for the argument he knows he's about to have. "Listen, Mac...I've got a plan."

"Ah," Mac nods, turning off the heat to his makeshift grill to stand and face his partner. "How come I get the feeling I won't like this plan?"

"Because you never like my plans," the brunette grins. He drops all semblance of humor as he says seriously, "I need to get captured by the enemy so that their boss can interrogate me."

"What sort of plan is that?" Mac growls at the man standing in front of him.

"The kind that's going to work!" Jack counters. "Listen, intel says our terrorist target only comes out to personally interrogate his prisoners. If we want him, we've got to draw him out!"

"How is offering up yourself to be tortured considered a plan?" the blonde argues. 

"It's not like I'm going to let YOU offer yourself up," the brunette huffs.

"Why not?" 

"You shouldn't have to ask that question, Mac."

"Well, I am!"

"We've been over this," Jack frowns. "I protect you, you get us out of tough situations through amazing whit. Why do you keep forgetting that?"

"I know you've got more training with hand-to-hand than I do, but how does that make you more qualified to be captured by the enemy than I am?" Mac counters, anger still making his pulse beat against his forehead.

"Because I've been through it before!" the brunette says loudly, silencing the room.

Mac stares at his partner as he realized what he just shouted.

Jack's eyes soften. "I was CIA, Mac," he says lowly. "It's part of our training to be able to withstand torture. It won't even be for that long anyway, because you'll be tracking me and get me out of there faster than I could do the same for you."

After a beat of silence, Mac grumbles, "This plan sucks."

"I know it sucks," his partner agrees with a pained smirk.

"I can come up with something better."

"Eventually," Jack shrugs. "But we don't have time for that."

The older agents puts a hand on the younger's shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Mac. Don't worry about me."

Mac locks eyes with the other man, "That's impossible."

Jack chuckles, patting the blonde on the shoulder before stepping to the shack's door.

"Yeah," he sighs, thinking in his head. 'I feel the same way about you.'

"Wait," Mac goes back to his grill and picks up the cornhusk from the heat. He opens it and hands the wrap inside to his partner. "You might as well have something now. They probably won't feed you."

Jack chuckles as he takes the food, saluting with it before taking a large bite.

"Thanks, mom," the brunette grins. "We can finish these, then I'll go get captured."

Mac frowns, his stomach twisting at the thought of food suddenly.

"Hey," Jack nudges the younger agent with an extended arm. "If I'm eating, you're eating. Hurry up!"

With a sigh, Mac does, nearly swallowing the wrap whole.

"Don't choke on me, man!" his partner scolds. "Sheesh! You're an animal!"

\- -

Jack gives Mac the satellite phone before heading into an area known for hosting terrorists. There, the brunette asks all the wrong questions to the wrong people. Nothing too obvious, but definitely enough to make people wary of the man and have them sending word to the terrorists.

Mac watches his partner and friend be approaches by two men with guns. He's forced to stand by as the man is taken away by force as he follows at a distance.

\- -

It's difficult and Mac almost loses track of them twice, but eventually the terrorists stop outside the remnants of some building amongst even worse looking houses.

Mac maneuvers the vehicle to point away from the secret location for a quick getaway while keeping it out of view. Grabbing Jack's backpack, he gets out to circle the building. There's very little security to the place, which works in the blonde's favor. 

There are still guns though, and guns mean shooting and someone is going to try to kill him...Mac runs through a couple of options as he sneaks into the kitchen of one of the surrounding houses. He finds a few things that have him smiling and he puts them into Jack's backpack, taking a rolling pin before going back out the window.

\- -

The armed men drag Jack, arms bound behind his back and a black sack on his head, out of the vehicle and into the building.

He stumbles over something, but his 'guides' keep him upright and walking into some sort of building. Not too many purposely shuffled, stumbling, steps later, he's unceremoniously shoved into a partially cushioned chair.

They tie his ankles before undoing the ropes on his wrists to re-tie them on the chair's arms. Once he's bound, the sack is taken off and Jack can blink light back into his eyes.

"Thanks, guys," the agent drawls, looking up at them as they head for the door. "Wait now! Y'all are leaving?"

The two go but another man walks in, this one having the air of a leader and a demeaning glare to boot. He's the man the agents were there for, 'The Butcher'.

"You the boss?" Jack grins. "Hiya."

"Who are you?" the man asks. "Who do you work for?"

"Who me?" Jack points to himself as best he can. "I'm George. Nice to meet you. You're The Butcher, right?"

"How do you know my name?" The Butcher narrows his eyes.

"Oh, it was the aliens," the agent jokes. "For tiny guys who complain about 'intelligent life' they sure yap on a lot."

The terrorist smirks then walks out the door.

"That's it?" Jack asks, wondering when the hurt would start and how long it was going to take Mac to save him. He calculates the average amount of time it takes his partner to be brilliant, factors in some random complications, then comes up with an answer of about ten minutes. Give or take.

The Butcher comes back into the room with a metal pole, medical bag full of something clear, a tube and needle already attached, and a small roll of tape. Jack finds himself wishing he was being beaten. Wounds heal, drugs can mess you up for life.

"Hey, man," Jack twists his wrists against the ropes as the man walks closer. "I'm good. I'm not interested in whatever that is."

"This is nothing to be afraid of," the terrorists remarks. "In fact, it will help."

"Ah, well, no," Jack winces as the needle goes into his hand. "I don't need help, honest."

"You will be," his captor remarks, taping the needle down before raising the bag up to the pole and hanging it. He adjusts the intake part, then steps away to look his work over. His eyes slide over to the bound man, "I'll be back soon to check on you."

The terrorist leaves and Jack tries to twist the taped needle off his hand but fails painfully. 

\- -

Mac takes out the two guys in the back with the rolling pin, zip ties them at the wrists and ankles, then goes around to the front for the three there. Moving the bodies out of sight, he heads into the building carefully, and hears Jack's singing something.

There's one last guard outside the door, but he's got his back to Mac, making it easy for the blonde to take care of him like his buddies. 

When he returns to the door after moving the body, he hears his partner talking about his middle name and he worries why he was talking. Forcing himself to ignore the man, he pulls out the pens and crap syrup for the next part of his plan.

"No...No, there's one more... He's my boy...MacGyver."

Mac's hands still as he hears his name.

"Dude is so smart. I mean the smartest man I've ever met in my life...Met him over in the desert fighting guys like you...Ya know I really...Really love the little guy. I do. Like a-He's like-like a brother."

Mac can't help but smile at the compliment, silently agreeing with the man as he writes out the two notes he'll need.

"And where is he?"

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Well...If he's following the plan, he should be...right outside that door. Right now." Jack laughs and Mac smiles with him. "Come on, man. You didn't think he was just going to leave me in here like that, did you?" 

'Never.' Mac thinks, kneeling by the door.

Jack raises his voice, "Hey, Mac, long hallway, last doorway on your left, marked ugly room-" the terrorist shouts over the agent with a threat- "Copy that. Shutting up." 

Mac shakes his head at the sound of his partner making a few 'p' popping noises. He's definitely drugged then. With something potent, given how little time he was exposed to it. He tosses the first note under the door and waits a beat, then tosses in the next.

Predictably, the terrorist shoots at the door, more times than necessary. Mac feigns being shot then spills out the 'blood' so that it will seep under the door for the enemy to see. He then quickly stands, tossing away the bottle as he waits for the door to open.

The Butcher opens the door, and Mac lashes out with a move Jack taught him. It hurts his hand, but he ignores the pain in favor of tying and gagging the terrorist.  
But not before explaining how he faked his own death, of course.

Target secured, Mac looks over to his partner. Relief floods his entire body when he sees that the man is neither bleeding or broken. The clear liquid has him concerned as he unties his partner as fast as his fingers will move.

The almost frightened tone from Jack about "letting the cat out of the bag" brings back some of Mac's worry, but he chalks it up to the drug and assures his partner that everything will be fine. The bad guy was going to jail.

Hearing, "A big hug?" makes Mac want to melt, but he remains firm, offering one when they got on the plane.

Jack surprises him when he attacks him with a hug.

"I love you, man," the strong agent nearly cries in his ear and Mac awkwardly pats him on the back with a, "Love you too, big guy."

"You were right," the brunette says as he releases the blonde. "This plan sucked."

Mac gently removes the needle to the drug and leaves the tape to stop the bleeding. 

He smiles at his partner, "Let's get you home, okay?"

Jack gives him a toothy grin, "M'Kay."

-

Getting a bound terrorists and an intoxicated partner into the back of a vehicle is harder than it sounds in your head. Jack tries to "help", but he can barely keep his own two feet to walk in a straight line, so Mac kindly turns him down, several times.

Finally in the vehicle, Mac buckles Jack in so that the other man can't hurt himself. He ties a rope over the terrorist in the back to make sure he doesn't fall out, then takes off before anyone can come to their leader's aid.

"What did he give you, Jack?" Mac asks, dialing Thornton as he drives to the pre-decided drop off spot.

"Somebody's diasatol?" the brunette frowns. "Nah, no, it was...Sodium peroxide? Wait, isn't that the bubbly white stuff?"

"Sodium Pentothal?" Mac guesses getting an excited, albeit sluggish round of applause from his partner.

"That's it Big Mac! Mac Attack! Mac and Cheese!" Jack's head lolls a little and he jerks it straight with a deep frown. "Oh..."

"Oh?" Mac repeats, but he can't press for answers as Thornton picks up on the other line.

"Update?" his boss says as a greeting.

"I've got The Butcher in the back and I'm heading to drop off," Mac says quickly. "Jack's been given an unknown dose of what everyone assumes is truth serum. Can you have the plane ready for us to leave by the time I make it to the airport?"

"Sodium Pentothal has an elimination phase of three to eight hours after a single intravenous dose," Thornton tells her agent. "Make sure the hand-off is to the right people before you go to the airport. The plane will be prepped to fly the second the doors close behind you."

"Is there a specific name I should be asking for?" Mac glances over to his partner and frowns as the man puts a hand to his chest, looking as though he's having a hard time taking in a proper breath. 

"Someone there will know your name," his boss tells him. "If no one does, then get out of there quick."

"Got it," the agent hangs up, dropping the phone between his seat and his partner's. To himself he grumbles, "Another sucky plan."

"I hated our plan, Mac, I really did," Jack rests his head against the back of his chair and looks balefully to the younger man. "I only did it because I wanted to get you home faster. I didn't want the bad guy to get away. I thought I'd have a nice black eye and Riley would be forced to be nice to me for a few days and Bozer would make me a pie, maybe some cookies, but I didn't wanna be drugged. I don't like how it makes my chest feel all tight."

The accelerator hits the floor as Mac's grip on the wheel tightens. He's only five minutes out from the drop-off, but it might as well be a million miles away. The front of Jack's shirt was drenched in sweat, but he was shivering. His chest rose slowly then dropped in a puff of tired air in a cycle that looked to be getting worse, not better.

The tires screeched and the dirt road turned to clouds of smoke as Mac brought the vehicle to a complete stop. Two armed men in military outfits approached the blonde to look him and his passengers over.

"Agent MacGyver?" a third man, this one in the country's police chief uniform, jogged over to him. "Are you Agent MacGyver?"

"Yes," Mac holds himself up even though he wants to sag in relief that he won't have to work through another problem concerning the terrorist. "I've believed you ordered a butcher?"

The police chief looks to the back, his eyes widening as a smile breaks out on his face. He looks to the young man, "Your team truly is amazing!"

"Thanks," the blonde tries to remain diplomatic even though his heart isn't in it at all. He cuts the rops on his captive for the military men and impatiently waits for them to drag him away from the vehicle. He offers the chief a forced smile, "I've got to go. I wish the best for your country."

Mac drives off without bothering to listen to the man's words of thanks.

\- -

'Thankfully this thing was filled recently,' Mac thinks as he drives to the airport. He's tempted to call Thornton, to make sure the plane was going to be ready, but he knows better than to waste time on something like that. He could trust Thornton to get them out of this. She never let him down before.

He glances over to Jack and shoves the older man when he sees that his eyes are closed.

"I didn't do it!" Jack spasms in the chair, arms flailing and almost hitting his partner. He looks over to Mac, "Whatcha doing driving, Mac? I always do the driving."

"Not if you're going to sleep on the job!" Mac scolds him. 

"I wasn't napping...That much..." Jack grumbles unhappily. He blinks as his head bobs. "I just...I can't..." He straightens as he tries to take in a deep breath. By his whine, Mac knows it didn't work. "Why can't I breathe right, Mac? What did the bad guys do to me? Did they take out a lung? I need those, Mac!"

"You have both of your lungs, Jack," Mac assures him, cursing as he drives around a cart, missing the thing by half an inch at the most. His head beats loudly in his throat as he slows down enough to make sure they don't die.

"I was gonna marry Sara," Jack mutters. "But...But I didn't, then I met you and I never even saw her till that mission and she wants to marry that other guy- Hey," he hits the other man. "Why you think she likes him? He looks nice but I don't like him because he likes Sara and I like Sara, so I can't like him."

"I'm sure you ran a complete background check on him, and that he's an okay guy," the blonde says, knowing his partner. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm gonna pass out," Jack chuckles. "You know, I'm really glad that Bozer knows your secret now. You two can be even more bestest friends 'cause you don't hafta lie and stuff. I know that bothered you. You're face would do that scrunched up thing," he motions with his hand while trying to imitate. It just makes him look like a fish. "I don't like that look on you. You should be happy. You're a good guy."

"You're a good guy too, Jack," Mac says, looking at his watch and whishing the car could go faster.

"Oh! Yeah, ya know," Jack moves in the chair with a grunt, his breaths evening out a little as his eyes close again. "You could ask me all...All sortsa things...If...If you wanted...to..."

"No sleeping, Jack!" Mac barks, startling the other man. "Jack Wyatt Dalton, you stay awake until we reach the airport."

"Dude, how'd you know my middle name?" the brunette frowns. "That is an invasion of my...of my privacy! I can't believe you'd Google me like that. Where is the trust?"

The airport is finally in sight but with it, traffic increases. Mac breaks the rules by driving where there isn't "technically" a road, then goes the backway to take his vehicle directly to the plane.

Security meets the agents as Mac parks the car. A flight attendant quickly dissuades them in their native tongue while the blonde agent busies himself with supporting Jack onto the aircraft. 

Up the steps into the craft, the pilot helps Mac with Jack and the two men ease the third into the closest chair.

It's a small plane, a jet really, and nothing fancy, but it's more than adequate for two men more than ready to be home. A man in street clothes with a black bag in hand gets up from a chair in the back to approach the agents while the pilot returns to the cockpit.

"Tell your boss we are even," the man tells MacGyver, gently moving him aside to get to his partner. He pulls a stethoscope from his black back to check Jack's heart. With a grunt, he puts the instrument back to check his patient's pupils, then his pulse.

Jack's eyes are only halfway open as he slumps in his seat, shirt partially dried from the air dry they got from Mac's driving. He's shivering harder now, in random intervals and Mac tries to wrack his brain for all the complications and side affects affiliated with Sodium Pentothal. 

"Adverse reactions include respiratory depression, myocardial depression, cardiac arrhythmias, prolonged somnolence and recovery, sneezing, coughing, bronchospasm, laryngospasm and shivering." Mac's mind spouts out as the doctor straightens to look at him.

"He'll be fine," the man says without any enthusiasm. "Keep him warm, though, since he's suffering from adverse reaction to his exposure to the drug. Without a full work up of his blood, I don't want to risk giving him chlorpromazine or methylphenidate. I will leave the proper dosage here, though, in the chance that things become dire."

"What about his trouble breathing?" Mac argues, looking to his partner. The man's breathing looks less labored but just as deep.

"Keep him upright and the airways clear," the man monotones, moving to his bag. He man reaches into his bag, pulls out a packaged needle, disinfectant wipe package, and small, labeled bottle. He hands them to Mac and exits the plane without another word.

The pilot returns to close the door behind the doctor, then informs the agents to prepare for take-off.

Mac reaches above to get a blanket for Jack, accidentally dropping the wipe package as he does so. He drops the blanket on the seat next to his partner then leans down to pick it up.

A hand on his shoulder has Mac turning back to his partner. 

Jack's eyes are bright, with tears nearly spilling over and lower lip trembling. 

"What-" Mac starts, but stops himself as the other man shakes his head at him.

"I thought...you were dead," Jack chokes out. "Back there," his head wobbles in what he probably meant as a backwards jerk. "With the terrorists. I thought he killed you. I thought I lost my best friend. My family."

Jack leans forwards and Mac catches him so he doesn't fall to the ground.

"I'm really," the brunette huffs, grabbing hold of the blonde by the scruff of his hair and smiling over his still trembling lips. "I am really, really glad you're not dead, Mac."

"Same here, buddy," Mac smiles softly at the man, moving forwards to wrap his arms around the other man.

"Ah," Jack breathes contently, relaxing into the hold. "My hug."

When the Mac pushes the Jack back into his seat, the other man's eyes are closed, his face relaxed in sleep. The blonde puts two fingers to the brunette's pulse and smiles when he feels the steady beat. The pilot shouts out to see if they're ready and Mac answers that he needs another minute.

Quickly, Mac pockets the medical supplies, buckles Jack and covers him with the blanket, and drops beside the other man.

"Go ahead!" the blonde shouts, buckling at the same time.

The plane immediately picks up speed, in the air in moments. 

Mac turns his head to his partner. He watches him breathe the entire flight back to the States, not feeling the slightest bit tired.

 

\--- --- ---

**Author's Note:**

> I PURPOSELY grazed over the actual scene from the show because it was beautiful as it was. (Hope y'all're okay with that.)  
> \---  
> I tried my best to research Sodium Pentothal. When used as anesthesia, it is fast acting; only taking 30-45 seconds to reach the brain. No one would give me a straight forward answer, so I had to 'fudge' the details a bit...  
> \---  
> I own NOTHING regarding these lovely characters or the show they are affiliated to.  
> I DO however, own the virtual cookies & pie that Gib sent me. (No, I'm not sharing.)


End file.
